


Workout

by rachel_exe



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Personal Trainer Geralt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Jaskier's biceps burn as he lifts yet another five kilos weight, getting ready for the second series of front squats. He's so close to giving up, going home, and enjoying some nice Chinese takeout, but then he remembers he's doing this to put himself back into shape. Mostly. The fact that his personal trainer looks like a god also helps with keeping his motivation up.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 709





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAN!! This is just a little something I wrote because I wanted to gift you extra smut lol (and because I wasn't too happy with the one in the ereri fic) and I mean, what would our friendship be without porn??? <33

Jaskier's biceps burn as he lifts yet another five kilos weight, getting ready for the second series of front squats. He's so close to giving up, going home, and enjoying some nice Chinese takeout, but then he remembers he's doing this to put himself back into shape. Mostly. The fact that his personal trainer looks like a god also helps with keeping his motivation up.

"How many more of these?" he huffs, a droplet of sweat running down his temple. 

"Ten." 

Jaskier groans but his trainer's straight face doesn't live room for protests, so he does his best to keep the weight on his shoulders while he squats down, trying to maintain his posture. 

"Ass out," the man orders. 

"You should have said this from the beginning, Geralt," Jaskier pants, letting go of the weight. "You didn't need to make me go through this torture before asking that." 

Geralt's composure doesn't falter as he says, "Your ass needs to stick out for the exercise to work properly." 

"I know, I'm not a virgin," Jaskier continues, but when Geralt raises an eyebrow, he realises they were having two different conversations. "You meant the exercise with the weights, right? Of course, how silly of me to think otherwise, it must be the late hour." 

All the other patrons have already left and Jaskier's mind is tired from the long day at work, a very good excuse for the misunderstanding. 

"Of course," Geralt replies, and Jaskier bites his bottom lip while cursing himself. He has been way into his personal trainer since the first day at the gym and has tried different times to get close to him, but today's mistake is definitely going to nullify all his previous efforts. 

"Working with children is very tiring, you know?" he says as he continues the workout. "They drain all your energies, and at the end of the day you don't even know what you're saying." 

Geralt hums and from the mirror in front of him, Jaskier can see his eyes roaming up and down his body. He knows he's doing it to check his posture, but he can't help the way his shorts start to tent at the front. He clears his throat and looks away, focusing on the burning muscles, but his attention shifts again when Geralt moves towards him. He stops behind him, hands wrapping around his waist as he guides his movements in the right way. 

"Tell me, Jaskier," he mutters in a sultry way. "Are all your students as naughty as you are?" 

Jaskier's breath hitches in his throat and the weight threatens to slip from his sweaty hands. “They’re all very good students,” Jaskier croaks. “A bit loud but they know how to behave properly.” 

“They always say teachers are the worst learners. Ten more of these.” 

Jaskier doesn't know how he’ll be able to keep working out with Geralt’s fingers digging in his hips and his groin brushing his ass when he squats down. His eyes never leave his behind, and Jaskier is fairly certain he’s not just checking out his posture. He smirks at the thought and his cock twitches with interest, making him lose his focus and ruin his balance. He leans backward just enough to press his back on Geralt for support, and the weight falls at his feet with a loud thump. 

“Sorry, I’m so clumsy sometimes, especially when I’m distracted.” 

“I take it you’re often distracted then,” Geralt says, still holding him in his arms. 

“You can say that.” Jaskier looks at his eyes reflected in the mirror and almost whines when he sees the aroused light in them. “Do you know a good way to stay focused?” 

Geralt hums while his fingers sneak under Jaskier’s T-shirt. “I can show you,” he mutters. “Pick up the weights again.” 

“No way in hell am I going to do that awful exercise again,” Jaskier bursts out. “I’m sure you can think of another way to help me.” 

He places his hand on Geralt’s, but as soon as their fingers touch, the trainer moves away, and this time Jaskier really stumbles on his feet. 

“We can call it a day for now,” Geralt says. “We’ll pick up from where we left on Friday.” 

Jaskier blinks a few times, doubting his own ears. Is Geralt seriously sending him away like this after what he has pulled off? He has half an idea to give him a piece of his mind, tell him he’s tired of jerking off by himself every single time after their meetings, but Geralt is already cleaning the gym, effortlessly putting away the weights Jaskier has used. 

“Good night then,” the teacher says, stumping to the locker room. 

Once alone Jaskier groans in frustration. He was so close to making Geralt lose his straight face, he could basically feel his hard cock on his ass, but now he has to go home even more pent up than usual. 

He strips out of his sweaty clothes and starts a shower, getting under the water before it even warms up. Maybe this way he can calm down both his nerves and body, but all his efforts are pointless, and his cock is as hard as always. He doesn't even think as he wraps his fingers around it, giving it a few strokes while he leans on the wall. The sound of the water muffles everything else, and a feint steam lingers in the air, clouding Jaskier’s vision. 

His hand moves faster on his cock, and his eyes flutter close, the same image of Geralt playing in his mind, taking him closer to the edge. He bites his lip to contain his moans, so close he can already feel his orgasm taking over him, when the shower curtain suddenly opens and a gust of wind clears the steam out. 

“What the-”

The words die in his throat when he sees Geralt behind him. Naked. 

“You asshole,” he exclaims. “How dare you come here after you dismissed me like that earlier?” 

Geralt grins and moves near him, closing the curtain behind him. “You weren’t working out properly. I can’t be nice to my clients.” 

“And what made you change your mind now?” 

“My shift ended.” 

Jaskier can’t hide the grin that morphs his lips nor can he still be mad at Geralt. “So are you going to be nice to me now?” 

Geralt doesn’t reply, but there’s an eloquent smirk on his mouth as he closes the distance between them, forcing Jaskier against the tiled wall and away from the water. He holds Jaskier’s hips and grinds his cock on his, already at half-mast. It feels so good Jaskier can’t keep his eyes open, and his low moan gets lost in the roar of the water. 

“I take that as a yes,” he says in a hoarse voice. 

Geralt hums while he presses his lips on Jaskier's throat, teeth grazing the skin and hands moving down his body to grope his ass. Jaskier briefly wonders if he has fainted and this is all just a dream his mind is conjuring up, but Geralt's touch feels too real and so much better than any of his fantasies that it leaves no room for doubt. 

He wraps his hands around Geralt's neck and pulls him up to his lips in a long-awaited kiss. He completely melts into it, knees going weak as relief washes over him. He glides his tongue on Geralt's with more need than he was expecting, but all the sexual frustration from their past meetings fuels his movements, and his cock is too hard for him to be shy now. 

He buries his hands in Geralt's long hair and earns a low growl when he tugs it. Geralt kisses him harder, flushing their bodies together while he kneads his ass. 

"Geralt," Jaskier groans, out of breath. 

"Turn around," the man whispers in his ear. 

Jaskier doesn't waste a second before doing as he has been told. 

"Very good," Geralt hums. He places a kiss on his shoulder, but the touch gets completely lost on Jaskier when he feels Geralt's thick cock on his ass. 

"Am I going to get a reward for that?" 

Geralt grinds on him. "Is that all you have to say?" 

"Please," Jaskier pleads with a broken voice. 

"You're being so good right now." Geralt slowly ruts against him again. "Close your legs." 

Jaskier hurries to do so, face pressed against the cold wall. Geralt grunts in approval and slides his cock between Jaskier's legs, hot and wet, lighting Jaskier's skin on fire. 

"Fuck," Jaskier moans. 

Geralt bites his neck and starts moving, slowly pulling back and sliding back in, torturing Jaskier who's already on the verge of orgasm. 

"C'mon, Geralt, please." 

He doesn't need to look at him to know there's a wicked grin on Geralt's lips as he keeps his movements as slow as ever. 

"Geralt," he whines, pushing back against him. 

Geralt holds him in place without uttering a word, simply torturing him with his shallow movements. Jaskier is so hard he doesn't know how he's been able to hold back that long, but his willpower gets weaker and he wraps his hand around himself. If Geralt isn't going to do anything about it, he will take care of it himself. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Geralt growls, stopping his hand. 

"I swear to God I'm going to die if I don't come," Jaskier whimpers. "Please, Geralt, please." 

"Since you asked so nicely," Geralt mutters, biting Jaskier's ear, and finally picks up his pace. 

His cock easily slides between Jaskier's thighs, and it feels so heavenly Jaskier almost sobs in relief. Without Geralt holding him back, he strokes himself in time with Geralt's thrusts, chasing his already near orgasm. Geralt grunts behind him, fingers digging into his hips so hard they're going to leave bruises on the skin, but Jaskier doesn't care, even the pain brings him pleasure now. 

"God, Geralt," he moans, tilting his head backwards. 

Geralt bites his neck, moving faster between his thighs, and that's all that it takes for Jaskier to spill himself on the wall. He cries out Geralt's name once more, but his voice breaks at the end when his orgasm overtakes him and leaves him completely spent. Geralt lasts only a few seconds longer before he's coming too, cum dripping down Jaskier's thighs. 

The water washes away the come on the wall and on the skin, but the steam does very little to clear Jaskier's mind, and Geralt has to hold him in his arms while he regains his breath. 

"You're really good at physical activities," he pants. 

Geralt huffs as he turns off the water. "Let's get out of here." 

Jaskier looks up at him and for the first time he sees an almost content expression on his face. It makes his chest tighten, and he keeps Geralt where he is while he says, "You know what's really good after a workout?" 

"What?" Geralt asks with an amused grin. 

"Food. You need to eat to give your muscles the fuel to heal." 

"I see you've learnt at least that." 

"So why don't we go get something to eat? Maybe tomorrow at seven? I'm too tired to go anywhere now." 

"Are you going to do more front squats tomorrow then?" 

"Fuck no." 

"Then what's the point?" Geralt says, clearly enjoying himself. 

"I'll do five, okay?" 

"Ten." 

"Fine." Jaskier rolls his eyes. "But only for this time." 

Geralt hums, an amused smirk still on his lips that Jaskier wipes away with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a comment to your writer!  
> [ Tumblr ](https://geraskier-hell.tumblr.com/)  
> Sequel [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252064)


End file.
